1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a light emitting device package and more specifically to a light emitting device package in which a dam unit for configuring dual dome molding is formed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting diode converts an electrical signal into infrared rays, a visible ray, or light using the characteristic of a compound semiconductor, and it is being used in electric home appliances, remote controllers, electric bulletin boards, indicators, and various automation devices. The use area of the light emitting diode is gradually widened.
A small-sized light emitting diode is formed in a Surface Mount Device (SMD) type in order to have a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) directly mounted thereon. Accordingly, an light emitting diode lamp used as a display device is also being developed as the SMD type. The SMD can replace the existing simple lighting lamp, and it is used for a lighting indicator, a character indicator, and an image indicator which produce various colors.
With the use area of the light emitting diode being widened as described above, luminance necessary for electric lights for life and rescue signals is increasing. Accordingly, it is important to improve the emission luminance of the light emitting diode.